Saddam Hussein
Saddam Hussein (April 28, 1937 - December 30, 2006) was the President of Iraq from 1979 to 2003. He is best known for his invasion of Kuwait for more oil and committing genocide against Iraq's Kurdish and Shi'a Muslim populations. The death total attributable to his regime ranges from 250,000 to 1 million. He is considered to have been one of the most brutal and authoritarian dictators of the modern era. Villainy Born Saddam which in Arabic means "one who confronts", he never knew his father who died just 6 months after he was born, and his 13 year old brother soon died of cancer. He then lived with his uncle until he was three, and his mother got remarried. Saddam got three brothers out of this marriage, and a father, but he treated him horribly (Saddam's father in law), and he ran away to his uncle in Baghdad again. Later he got an education at a nationalistic Iraqi high school, and went to law school for three years after which he dropped out to join the pan-Arab Ba'ath Party, which his uncle supported. Apparently he was a secondary school teacher at this time. Later socialists and progressives were trying to rise to power, in fact in Egypt a pan-Arab had already gotten control. Now in Egypt, Libya, and Iraq monarchies were overthrown. In Iraq the military leader Abd al-Karim Qasim overthrew the government, and created himself a dictatorship. Saddam Hussein was part of the plot to assassinate him (which failed) due to the fact that his party disagreed with his view. Hussein also expressed admiration for Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin. Rise to Power, Gulf War, and war on terrorism Several years later his party overthrew Abd. Then Ba'ath leaders joined the cabinet, and Abdul Salam Arif was appointed president. Later however he got greedy and sent all Baathist leaders to jail for a few years. Ahamd Hassan al-Bakr lead a coup to overthrow Abdul in 1968, which was successful. Saddam Hussein was then appointed deputy of president Bakr. Saddam was basically moving the country forward while Bakr was leading (somewhat). After moving up in rank several times Saddam was now the second most important person in the country. In 1979 Bakr decided to sign a treaty with Syria uniting the nations, but this would cause Saddam to lose a lot of power. He stressed and threatened Ahamd out of power, and was now the leader of Iraq. Soon after he gathered together 68 Ba'ath leaders who he called "disloyal to him", and killed 22. After a few months, hundreds of high-ranking officials in the Ba'ath Party were executed. Even though he said he was a president, he was obviously a dictator. He ordered his cousin Ali Hassan al-Majid to gas the Kurds in Northern Iraq, making him one of the only dictators to commit genocide using chemical weapons (Adolf Hitler and Bashar al-Assad are the other two.) Iraqi Air Force helicopters rained chemical weapons – including mustard gas, Sarin, and VX nerve gas – upon scores of Kurdish villages, causing tens of thousands of Kurds to die of suffocation and burning. The Anfal led to the destruction of thousands of villages, the deportation of thousands of Kurds to southern and central Iraq, and the deaths of between 102,000 Kurds. In 1980 Saddam gave weapons and safe haven to the Syrian Muslim Brotherhood seeking to overthrow another secular Ba'athist dictator, Hafez al-Assad, in neighboring Syria whose Alawite regime was allied with Shi'a Iran. This was the beginning of Saddam's support for international terrorism. Saddam went to war with neighboring Iran in 1980, fearing that, in the aftermath of Ruhollah Khomeini's rise to power, he would rally Iraq's Shi'ite population against him. Although Iraq hoped to take advantage of Iran's post-revolutionary chaos, it made limited progress and was quickly repelled; Iran regained virtually all lost territory by June 1982. For the next six years, Iran was on the offensive until near the end of the war. There were a number of proxy forces—most notably the People's Mujahedin of Iran siding with Iraq and the Iraqi Kurdish militias of the KDP and PUK siding with Iran. The United States, Britain, Soviet Union, France, and most Arab countries provided political and logistic support for Iraq, while Iran was largely isolated. After eight years, war-weariness, economic problems, decreased morale, repeated Iranian military failures, recent Iraqi successes, Iraqi use of weapons of mass destruction, lack of international sympathy, and increased U.S.–Iran military tension all led to a ceasefire brokered by the United Nations in 1988. He later invaded Kuwait and killed many people just to get money, Iraq now had one fifth of the worlds oil. Worried that Iraq would invade Saudi Arabia and then control twice as much oil, the U.S. the Soviet union and great Britain to name a few invaded Kuwait and pushed his men out. Later U.S. president after 9-11 George W. Bush declared an "axis of evil" (similar to WW2 axis forces) consisting of North Korea, Iran, Iraq, and Afghanistan. Saddam Hussein was accused by George W. Bush's Administration with making and possessing weapons of mass destruction and being linked to Al-Qaeda. The invasion of Iraq lasted on March 19, 2003, and Saddam was overthrown on April 9 of same year, with his statue's demolition. Saddam Hussein was captured by USA troopers in Tikrit, his hometown, on December 13, 2003 in an operation named "Red Dawn". In 2006 he was convicted of genocide and executed by hanging on December 30, 2006. However, with so many followers, the Iraq War continued until late 2011. Gallery Images 220px-Iraq,_Saddam_Hussein_(222).jpg 3C51B2B100000578-0-image-a-7_1484915432908.jpg 220px-Saddam_Hussain_1980_(cropped).jpg download (22).jpg images saddam.jpg Saddam_Hussein_1979_0.jpg Videos Saddam Hussein - Iraq President Mini Bio BIO Saddam Hussein Biography The Butcher of Baghdad Feature History - Saddam's Iraq Tyrants and Dictators - Saddam Hussein (MILITARY HISTORY DOCUMENTARY) Category:List Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:War Criminal Category:Vocal Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Supremacists Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer Category:Oppressors Category:Barbarians Category:Criminals Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Hegemony Category:On & Off Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Execution Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Elderly Category:Modern Villains Category:Polluters Category:Presidents Category:Political Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Greedy Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cold war villains Category:Lengthening Desired Category:Artistic Category:Thief Category:Athletic Category:Misogynists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Anarchist Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Misopedists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heretics Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Psychopath Category:Social Darwinist Category:Nihilists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Priest Category:Totalitarians Category:Warlords Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagent Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Jingoists Category:Fugitives Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:The Most Evil Men and Women in History Villains (version 4) Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Thugs Category:Assassins Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Paranoid Category:Homicidal Category:Dictator Category:Government support Category:Islam Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Middle Eastern Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Wealthy Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Prime Ministers Category:Arsonist Category:Mutilators Category:God Wannabe Category:Slaver Category:Starvers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Aristocrat Category:Incriminator Category:Elitist Category:Brutes Category:Villains of the War on Terror Category:Adulterers Category:Posthumous Category:Weapon Dealer Category:Imprisoned Category:Ableist